Self Defense
by fluffyfun91
Summary: A one-shot in which Tino is a sweetheart, Hanatamago is pissed off, Berwald is the knight in shining armour and the late-night burglar better be ready for a world of pain. Sufin, Contains violence and an assault.


Disclaimer:

To my great sadness... I do not own Hetalia... I know; shocking.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Self Defense<strong>

At first, Tino didn't get why he suddenly woke up. Everything seemed normal, Berwald was still asleep next to him and it was only three O'clock. The small blonde rubbed his eyes and sat up, smiling slightly when he once again saw his new shining engagement ring on his finger (his boyfriend of four years had proposed last week). It was strange how happy he would be every time he saw that ring, it was simply perfect and the way Berwald proposed had been so incredibly cute, he had been all nervous, stammering over his words and shakily presenting him with the ring. Dumbass, of course Tino would say yes. Smiling, Tino looked at his fiancé sleeping face, even when the giant was asleep, he still looked quite scary. But that was just the way Berwald was, and Tino simply loved him to death.

Stretching, Tino decided to get himself a glass of water before going back to bed. He got up and walked out of the bedroom. However, before he could reach the bathroom Tino heard a loud bark. That must've been what had woken him! Hanatamago had been a pain all evening, barking and whining _for no reason_. Both Berwald and him hadn't been able to make him stop. Luckily, a hour before they went to bed their little fluff ball had calmed down. Tino groaned, now it seemed the animal was starting up again, was it dog-mate-season or something?

Tino frowned, Hanatamago was going to wake Berwald up! And Berwald needed his sleep since they were getting a visit from Matthias tomorrow.

Sleepless Berwald made cranky Berwald and cranky Berwald plus overly happy Matthias…Problems.

Better go shut up the dog.

Feeling the walls, Tino made his way to the staircase (he hadn't bothered to turn on the lights, he didn't want his fiancé waking up from them) and carefully going down, wincing when the dog barked again, and again. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Tino felt his way to the living room, where their little bundle of joy always slept in his dog basket. Arriving, Tino felt for the light switch, still hearing that damn dog barking (luckily there wasn't any movement upstairs, meaning Berwald hadn't awoken). Finding it, Tino flipped the switch and light poured in the room. Blinking at the sudden brightness, Tino's eyes took a moment to adjust, but yeah, there right before him, was a wide awake Hanatamago. The dog looked as pissed off as a white fluffy fur ball could look and before Tino could stop him, he barked again, incredibly loud, before_ growling_. Tino was shocked, Hanatamago had never growled at him! The dog took a step towards him, baring his teeth.

Dear god, what was wrong with his baby?

Tino crouched before the dog. "come on, boy, it's just me." Another threatening growl. "It's okay, nothing's wrong, do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy?"

It was then that Tino noticed that Hanatamago's eyes weren't focused on _him_, but rather, something _behind _him. What happened next seemed to be in slow motion. Tino's eyes slowly widened, and he turned to look behind him.

But before he could fully turn he was already grabbed from behind, only catching a glimpse of smiling white teeth, a masked face and dark eyes.

A hand firmly clamped over his mouth, preventing him to scream.

He was forcefully pulled against a tall warm body, a muscled arm wrapping over his stomach to prevent escape, holding him close. Tino instantly panicked and tried to wrestled himself free; the man wouldn't budge, his grip was very strong and firm.

Hanatamago growled and barred his teeth more, Tino could see he was preparing to bark again. His attacker seemed to realise this too, as his foot shot out and landed right into the little fur stomach of the dog. Hanatamago went flying over the floor, knocking it's little head on the couch, then laying still.

Tino's eyes widened in horror and franticly tried to get himself free again, wanting to reach his little dog. His eyes brimmed with tears. What was going on? Who was this man? What was he doing? Was Hanatamago all right?

He stilled when, breath ghosted over his ear. The man whispered.

"Lucky me, Instead of the big scary guy checking on the dog, it's _you_. A minute ago I was cursing that dog for waking you, but now I think it's a nice surprise… a nice _treat_."

Tino tried to scream, but the hand prevented any sound.

"Tut, tut, you don't want the big guy upstairs to hear you, do you? Just stay nice and quiet."

The hand around his stomach began to wander, stroking his chest and right hip.

The breath by his ear became heavy. "That's quite an adorable get-up your wearing, beautiful."

Tino struggled more when the hand went under the oversized shirts he was wearing (Berwald's), briefly touching his light blue boxers. He shivered when skin met skin. Tears stained his cheeks.

Then he felt a pressure at his back.

No.

Not in his own house, not with Berwald sleeping right upstairs, not with some sick stranger who had broken into their house.

The small blonde went crazy, scratching, biting, kicking. He could hear his captor hiss as his elbow connected with the pervert's stomach and the arm around his stomach (still under his shirt) loosened for the slightest bit just when, out of nowhere, Hanatamago jumped the attacker and buried his teeth in his shoulder. The man was able to bite back a scream, as to not alert the sleeping man upstairs.

Which was futile, because Tino had ducked out of his grasp and he didn't waste any time.

"BERWALD!"

A moment later a fist found his face and he was knocked to the ground, Tino could feel the blood drip from his chin.

He could also hear thunderous footsteps.

The attacker grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up, but Tino pulled back, remaining on his knees.

"LET ME GO!"

"You're coming with me!"

The grip was bruising, the attacker's eyes were scaring him.

"BAST'RD, LET H'M GO!"

Something heavy and strong slammed into the man and Tino's wrist was released, the man was knocked to the side and suddenly Tino was looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

"You ok'y? D'd he h'rt you?" A concerned voice rang out…

Shakily, Tino cradled his bruised arm, fearfully looking at the body lying a few metres from them. The man was already trying to get up.

"H-he tried t-to…H-he t-touched m-me." He barely managed to produce.

Tino had seen Berwald angry before. The times when Matthias wanted to boss them around, the time when somebody insulted his work or the times when some local tried to flirt with Tino. But the pure rage which filled Berwald's eyes was something entirely new. When they had first met, the blonde had always been a little afraid of Berwald's expressions, finding him intimidating, but Tino had never truly been scared when looking into that face.

Not like now.

"Berwald…?"

The attacker groaned, struggling to get up.

Berwald bowed his head, hair obscuring his eyes, before pressing a phone into Tino's small hands. "C'll the p'lice, say we're h'ving a break-in. T'll them we need an amb'lance too, tell them the burglar is cl'se to death."

Then Berwald stood up (in all his glory; muscles shining in the artificial light) and he turned around, towards the attacker. Before he could take one step however, Tino, still sitting on the ground, grabbed his balled fist, stopping the giant.

"C-close to d-death? B-Berwald just tie him up!" With one tug, Berwald freed his fist from Tino's grab and moved towards the now terrified man, who was still lying on the ground, a bloody wound on the side of his head (Berwald must've hit him hard). "Berwald, no!"

The attacker crawled backwards. "Please, mercy!"

Berwald grabbed him by the front of his shirt, dragging him up. "H'w _dare_ you h'rt 'm? N't so tough n'w eh? Wh'ts the m'tter? Afraid of f'ght'ng someone your own s'ze?"

CRACK

Berwald fist found the other man's face and he went down again, but the giant wasn't ready yet, he was seeing bright red before his eyes. He straddled the other, so he couldn't get away and rhythmically started to pound his fists into the man's face. Ignoring the desperate pleas coming from below him.

"Berwald, no! You're killing him!"

He couldn't hear anything but the pounding in his ears.

"Berwald, please!"

Nothing.

"BERWALD!"

His ears pounding, his skin on fire, his eyes only seeing the bloodied face of his victim.

Soft small hands gripping his arm.

Beautiful eyes filled with tears.

That sweet voice.

"P-please, s-stop."

Berwald looked down at his hand, knuckles splattered with blood. Beneath him, the bastard who dared lay a finger on the little angel beside him groaned.

Sirens were coming closer.

"J-just s-stop."

* * *

><p>"Dude, I heard what happened! You messed that bastard up, right?"<p>

"Y's"

"Good! I mean, fuck, if anyone ever did something like that to Nikolas, I'll grab my battle axe and- o hey Tino!"

"Don't give him any ideas, Matthias, that criminal was wounded enough as it was."

"You didn't get into trouble did you, Berwald?"

"No, s'lf d'f'nse."

"Good… So how far along are we with my foursome idea?"

"You h've three s'conds to g't out."

"Or what?"

"s'lf d'f'nse."

"…going now"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

Please; good, bad, terrible-get-it-from-this-site? Review ;)

Ow yeah, quick question; shall I keep this rated T or change it to M? I don't know!


End file.
